


Sing, my caged bird

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Let the Skies Brighten [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beating, Blood and Violence, Callie is not a good person, Control, Cycles of abuse, Domestic Violence, Duke needs help, Duke needs so much help, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Forced Cohabitation, Insults, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Blood, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, burned hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: The bird sings because it yearns for freedom, to spread its wings and fly into the skies. Heather Duke feels like she's trapped inside a cage, unable to fly like the birds she's seen. If only.





	Sing, my caged bird

She felt like a caged bird, singing trills yet unable to spread her wings and fly. Her relationship to Callie kept her tied down, ensnared in a net.

 

Heather couldn’t even tell her friends, the fear that she would be discovered eating at her insides and twisting helplessly. She frowned, the longing to break free starting to churn, howling. She still sat at their table, but she would close off, drumming her fingers against the table and keeping silent instead of coming into the conversation like she usually did.

 

Neither of her friends said anything about it, though Duke still went with Mac to the bathroom, the reddish-brown haired female immediately entering one of the stalls.

 

“You don’t need to do this, Duke.” Mac frowned softly, watching the bookish Heather being hunched over the toilet and retching, groans escaping. The bile swished against the water, causing the blonde cheerleader to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the horrible smell.

 

Duke gripped the sides of the seat, coughing and biting back a whimper.

 

“Duke,” Mac said gently, the blonde resting a hand on her friend’s back, only to freeze when Duke quickly stood up. “I just-”

 

Duke snarled, “don’t bother, Heather. I’m fine.”

 

The eldest Heather hadn’t meant to snap, but she knew that Mac wouldn’t be able to handle the fact that Duke would come home, caged. She stalked out of the bathroom, stopping briefly to lean her head back against the hallway lockers to catch her breath after that incident.

 

“Heather, wait!” Mac yelped, rushing after her friend. Her face was creased with emotions, standing there with an expression of half frustration and half concern. “I’m just worried-”

 

“I don’t need you to be worried!” Duke snapped, before storming off. The anger had disappeared almost as quickly as it come, feeling a wave of guilt crashing down on her, but she shook it aside. She just wanted it all to end, the sensation of being trapped in some cage liked a bird with clipped wings, singing a trill of sorrow that no one would hear.

 

She staggered into an empty room, her eyes welling with tears and a hand closing over her mouth, muffling the sobs she had been attempting to hide. Her love for Callie had greatly diminished ever since the older girl had first laid a hand on her.

 

Callie’s behavior didn’t mirror the person who Heather Duke cherished. Gone was the happy smiles, and getting comfortable by the fireplace. It had been replaced with sneers and taunts, the results of Duke feeling like she was worthless thanks to what her girlfriend would mock her for.

 

Calling her every name in the book, and making sure that Heather knew she would never amount to anything, Callie managed to lower down Heather’s self esteem.

 

Heather’s personality of snapping at Chandler was practically gone at this point, replaced with the meek and oftentimes fearful gazes that would fall on her face. At least, Heather Chandler didn’t hit her or mock her in the same ways that Callie did.

 

It was a constant struggle to go back to the apartment she was now sharing with her girlfriend. Callie convinced her it was the right thing to do, but now Heather hated every minute of it considering what occurred behind closed doors.

 

After managing to stop sobbing, she made her way back to the bathroom to fix her makeup and adjust the collar on her blazer to make it seem like everything was fine. Duke was aware of the odd stare that Chandler sent her way in the middle of their shared class of Biology. She chose to ignore it, deciding not to bring up anything about Callie or herself.

 

She didn’t need to worry Heather Chandler to begin with.

 

Pulling out her phone, she decided to scroll through her contacts, biting back a frown when she realized she wouldn’t be able to message any of them without sending red flags to Callie. It was routine at this point that Heather Duke’s girlfriend would take her phone the minute she got home. She couldn’t do anything with her friends anymore since the black-haired woman didn’t allow it.

 

Heather shakily took in a deep breath before hearing the school bell ring, forcing herself to get up out of the chair and wait outside until Callie showed as well. She flashed a nervous smile at the student, who still went to Westerburg at the age of eighteen for being held back, making her way to the green-painted Jeep she owned.

 

Well, technically owned now apparently.

 

When Callie began to get significantly jealous over Heather’s nights out with Heather and Heather, the girl began forcing Duke to give her the keys to the Jeep each time they got to the rented apartment. Duke used to attempt to fight her at first then realized that was pointless given the fact that Callie would beat her or degrade her if she resisted.

 

She was too afraid and weak.

 

“Heather,” Callie’s sickly sweet voice rang out, causing Duke to flinch and turn down the radio. “Do you think you can clear tomorrow?”

 

Heather’s eyes widened, remembering she had wanted to go to a get-together with her friends tomorrow.

“I thought about spending it with Heather and-”

 

“What?” There was no pleasant tone in Callie’s voice anymore, replaced with a small hiss like that of a tiger’s. She was angry, causing Heather to shrink down in a state of sudden panic.

 

“I just…”

 

“You’re not going,” Callie snarled.

 

“But Callie, I haven’t seen them in almost two weeks now. They-”

 

Callie snapped, “I said no and that’s final! Do you understand me?”

 

Flinching in fear, Heather muttered, “yes… I- I’ll stay with you.”

 

“Good, because you’re coming with me to dinner so I can introduce you to some of my friends.” Callie smiled, all previous traces of anger or fury gone.

 

Heather forced herself to keep quiet as she pulled into the driveway of their apartment.

 

“Go take care of the dishes,” Callie answered in a sudden clipped tone. “Then go change. You look hideous.”

 

Having no other option, Heather meekly replied, “yes, ma'am.”

 

She silently made her way towards the kitchen, beginning to scrub and wash off the plates that had been left over from breakfast that morning. Heather didn’t hum like she used to when she was overjoyed, now filled with a pit of dread at the bottom of her stomach.

 

Her hands were shaking slightly, leaving the now dried dishes in their respective locations. Heather would’ve left them in the dishwasher though Callie insisted it was done by hand, forcing the redhead to do as she was told.

 

Disappearing upstairs, Heather grabbed a new set of clothes, entering the bathroom to quickly shower and change. She sighed, making her way back downstairs, wearing a loose shirt and matching pants. The redhead headed into the kitchen to see if she could find something for dinner.

 

“Heather,” Callie’s voice purred, the woman in question standing close behind Heather, her eyes focused on the fact that her girlfriend had a box of mac and cheese in her hands. “What are you doing?”

 

The green-coded girl jumped slightly, her grip briefly loosening on the selected item of food she picked up.

 

“Yes, C-Callie? Oh… I-I’m just trying to figure out what I-”

 

Callie scoffed suddenly as she took the box from the redhead’s hands.

 

“Heather, don’t eat this. It’ll only make you fatter.”

 

Heather squeaked, “s-so-sorry…”

 

The dark-haired woman wrapped her arms around Heather and chuckled softly. She grabbed the redhead’s wrist, beginning to pull her back towards the couch.

 

“You know I’m only trying to help you,” she smiled gently at Heather, though her supposed relaxed look was more of a predator. “You know that, don’t you?”

 

Heather kept silent for a moment before she suddenly gasped in alarm, feeling Callie’s nails dig into her shoulders. She forced herself not to move as she winced and glanced up at her girlfriend in question.

 

“Heather- darling, listen, I’m what’s best for you… don’t you understand?” Callie cooed, taking Heather’s fingers in her hold. She owned the redheaded girl and made a habit of showing it. “It won’t do you any good not to listen to me.”

 

“Heather, I love you.” Callie purred.

 

She didn’t answer, though instantly regretted it as a hand smacked her across the face.

 

“I’m sorry,” Heather squeaked. “I love you too…”

 

“Good.” Callie smirked, then ultimately left the younger female alone to watch whatever was playing on screen at the moment. She didn’t seem to care that Heather Duke was afraid of her. It was more about establishing a sense of control over the green-eyed girl that even Heather Chandler couldn’t compare with.

 

Duke spent the entire time silent, feeling like she wouldn’t ever escape. The caged bird was singing and still no one heard. She briefly tried to get away from Callie yet her attempts died short when the nails dug tight into her thigh as a warning that she had to stay. Heather forced herself not to move, deciding instead to pretend she was sleeping instead of any movement to escape.

 

“Duke, sweetheart, wake up,” a voice cooed in her ear, something shaking her awake.

Heather’s eyes opened slowly, letting out a groggy noise to make it seem like she had truly been sleeping. “Mm?”

 

“Go to bed.”

 

“But-”

 

“Now.”

 

Getting the message, Heather clumsily stood up and made her way towards her bedroom. She sighed, her head burrowing into her hands as she tried to stop an onslaught of tears from falling down her face, though she failed to suck in a breath and began to sob. Terrified of Callie hearing, Heather grabbed a pillow and pressed it to her face, muffling the strangled noises escaping her lips.

 

Why had she let herself get into this mess?

 

She had scars on her burned hand as a reminder of that night when Callie pressed it against the stove.

 

Her memories now consisted of mocking words and being pushed against the wall, meek answers of fear, instead of the loving touch of her girlfriend caressing her cheeks and of sitting outside on a warm night, watching the stars and the sky with warm smiles on their faces.  

 

The sobs died down and she just got beneath the covers, tear tracks on her face before she succumbed into a peaceful sleep.

 

When she finally awoke, she quickly changed into her usual green blazer and black skirt, fixing the broch that went along with it. Heather adjusted her collar, before rushing down to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for Callie. She shoved a granola bar into her school bag, glad that the still ungraduated female wasn’t in sight.

 

“You’re such a good girlfriend, Heather.” Callie hummed as she pulled Duke into a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Heather flashed her a half nervous smile before disregarding her completely to instead focus on trying to finish making the eggs and sausage in time for them to go to school.

 

“Callie,” she began suddenly, deciding she had to ask about wanting to hang out with Heather and Heather soon. “I’ve been thinking… I want to see my friends.”

 

As soon as she said that, there seemed to be a sudden coolness in the air when she spoke. Seeing the now entirely displeased and unamused look on Callie’s face caused Heather to step back slightly.

 

“Heather, we’ve talked about this.” Callie bared her teeth.

 

“I know, but- I want to see them.”

 

Callie stood up sharply, eyes flashing with something akin to rage though she didn’t hit Heather. She instead grabbed Duke by the wrist, tightly curling her nails onto the younger redhead’s skin, pulling the girl closer.

 

“I told you that I don’t want you hanging around them aside from school. Am I clear?”

 

“They’re my friends,” Heather spat, irises raging with that familiar spark of fire when she dared to sass off Chandler. “I have every-” she cried out suddenly as Callie pressed her hand against the pan containing the eggs in warning. It was enough to sting, but not cause any real damage.

 

“Heather, I said no.”

 

“... I’m sorry, alright?” Heather muttered.

 

“That’s a good girl. Now let’s go to the car… look what you did, now I didn’t eat breakfast!”

 

Heather flinched, realizing she would come to regret it. She was glad that Callie never beat her in public, especially since it would only cause a scene and many would grow suspicious as a result. The second oldest member of the Heathers silently made her way to the car, staying completely quiet until Callie parked the Jeep at the lot of Westerburg High.

 

She was given one warning look from her… what was Callie now? Their relationship wasn’t girlfriends anymore. It was something else entirely. Her abuser, her captor. The person keeping her grounded in the cage where she feels like the bird with clipped wings.

 

 


End file.
